The present disclosure relates to hospital beds and particularly, to data communication from hospital beds to other devices in a healthcare facility. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to data communication from hospital beds to remote computer devices and/or to portable wireless communication devices carried by caregivers.
Some hospital beds are configured to communicate information to a nurse call system. Such nurse call systems typically have a computer at a remote nurse's station with a display on which information concerning bed status is shown. One or more nurse call buttons are sometimes provided on a hospital bed, such as on one or more siderails of the bed and/or on a handheld pendant that is coupled to the bed. A patient may press one of the nurse call buttons to request to speak with a nurse. A nurse at the remote nurse's station and the patient may communicate with each other over a two-way communications link which includes audio circuitry, such as a microphone and a speaker included on the bed or mounted on a room wall near the bed. In addition, the nurse at the remote nurse's station may use the computer to establish a two-way communications link between the remote nurse's station and a caregiver at some other location in a healthcare facility and/or between the patient placing the nurse call and a caregiver at some other location in the healthcare facility. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,561,412 and 5,699,038.
Hospital beds that connect to nurse call systems, typically do so via a wired connection established by a nurse call cable that extends between the bed and an interface unit having a jack mounted on a wall or headwall unit in the hospital room in which the bed is situated. Typically, a power cord from the bed also plugs into a power outlet on the wall or headwall unit. Before the bed is moved from one location to another in a healthcare facility, the nurse call cable and the power cord need to be unplugged. Caregivers sometimes forget to unplug the nurse call cable resulting in damage to the nurse call cable when the bed is wheeled away from the wall. When the bed arrives at its new location, the caregivers need to remember to plug in both the power cord and the nurse call cable. When the nurse call cable is unplugged, bed status data is no longer communicated to the nurse call system. In addition, many prior art nurse call systems are configured as local area networks (LAN's) which require the installation in the healthcare facility of the associated LAN infrastructure, such as the bed interface units and the wiring from the bed interface units to the computer at the remote nurse's station.